1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a water flushing unit that is to be temporarily connected in conjunction with a shower valve that is to be usable to direct flushing water from the shower valve to be deposited directly in a drain opening eliminating random spraying of the flushing water from the shower valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that when a person was taking a shower, and if water was turned on at another location within the house, that the temperature of the water flowing through the shower would either drop significantly in temperature, if the water that was turned on at the other location in the house was hot water, or would rise significantly in temperature, if the water that was turned on at the other location in the house was cold water. To the individual that is taking the shower, this rapid change in temperature is uncomfortable even though the rapid change will generally be no more than a few seconds.
Within recent years, there has been constructed a pressure balanced shower valve which when installed in conjunction with the shower will cause the temperature of the water that is being emitted from the shower valve to be maintained at the selected temperature regardless of whether water is caused to flow at another location in the house. Building codes of some states require the insulation of such a shower valve. In other states and countries, shower valves can be installed optionally, although not required.
After installation of the shower valve within the house, it is necessary to flush the shower valve prior to usage. This is to eliminate any obstruction that may have gotten into the water lines of the house that may cause a clogging to occur. The typical procedure for the plumber, after installation of the shower valve, is to remove a cover plate of the shower valve. The internal chamber of the shower valve is now exposed. The plumber will then turn on the water to the house which causes the water to be expelled from the shower valve in a spraying manner. This flushing can take a matter of a few minutes and a significant amount of water could be caused to flow to an undesired location, such as within the wall of the house where normally the shower valve would be installed. This drainage of water can cause damage to drywall and flooring of the house.
It would be desirable to construct some type of device which could channel the flushing water to an appropriate water drain that is mounted in conjunction with the house eliminating the random spraying of the water from the shower valve.
A first basic embodiment of this invention comprising a water flushing unit for a pressure balanced shower valve which includes a modified cover plate that is adapted for securement onto a shower valve replacing the original equipment cover plate. A drain conduit is mounted to this modified cover plate with the drain conduit connecting with the through hole formed within the modified cover plate. An on/off valve is connected to the drain conduit. An elongated drain tube is connected to the drain conduit. Therefore, when the water flows into the shower valve, the water is to be channeled through the drain conduit and through the on/off valve, which should be in the open position, with the water flowing through the elongated drain tube.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the modified cover plate including a series of holes each of which is adapted to connect with an appropriate bolt fastener for positive securement of the modified cover plate onto the shower valve;
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the through hole within the cover plate being centrally located within the modified cover plate;
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the drain conduit being defined as a pipe;
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the on/off valve being defined as being manually operable;
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the drain tube being defined as being flexible.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of directing flow of water from a pressure balanced shower valve comprising the steps of removing a first cover plate from the shower valve, installing a second cover plate in conjunction with the shower valve in place of the first cover plate where the second cover plate has a through hole. A drain conduit is attached to the second cover plate and connects with this through hole. An on/off valve is mounted in connection with the drain conduit. A drain tube is connected to the on/off valve. Whereby when water is forced into the shower valve to flush such that the water is caused to flow through the drain conduit when the on/off valve is open and into the drain tube to be deposited in an appropriate selected ambient location.
A third basic embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of making a water flushing unit to be used in conjunction with a pressure balanced shower valve comprising the steps of obtaining a modified cover plate that is attached onto the shower valve, replacing the original equipment cover plate of the shower valve, forming a through hole within the modified cover plate, attaching a drain pipe to the through hole so water is capable of passing from the shower valve into the drain pipe, installing an on/off valve in conjunction with drain pipe where the on/off valve is usable to control the flow of water through the drain pipe and causing a drain tube to be connected to the on/off valve which is to receive the water from the drain pipe and the on/off valve and direct such to be deposited in an appropriate selected ambient location.